


I like your early morning company (if you get me)

by serenityandtea



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandtea/pseuds/serenityandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Louis drunkenly walks into the wrong flat at night, Pig is enamoured with the stranger and living rooms get pretty cold during winter.</p>
<p>  <i>“Oh. You’re not Hazza,” is the first thing the guy says and he takes a step forward, almost losing his balance and falling face down into Nick’s living room.</i></p>
<p>  <i>“No, I’m Nick?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I like your early morning company (if you get me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smaaalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaaalice/gifts).



> For the lovely Alice, because you're an amazing person and you deserve all the fic (especially Tomlinshaw fic). Also because you were kind enough to supply my inbox with this idea and I just couldn't stop thinking about it.
> 
> Based on [this](http://brokenpartsmightfit.tumblr.com/post/112446843114/tokiosunset-people-should-do-more-meet-ugly-and) prompt on Tumblr: 'You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good' AU. Except that, you know, Pig is a dog.
> 
> Thanks to the brilliant Zee for the beta! You're the best. Credit for the title goes to Fall Out Boy's 'Fourth of July'. I don't know or own anyone, don't read if it's written about you, you know the drill.

When Nick first moved into his new flat, twenty seven and on his own for the first time in forever, Aimee had told him to call her _whenever_ he needed. Nick had shrugged her off and told her he was fine since he was a proper adult now, mortgage included. Aimee had rolled her eyes at him and finished the last of the red wine in the bottle with a single swallow.

But now it’s two fifteen a.m. on a Friday morning and Nick has his finger hovering over the call button while the doorknob of his flat rattles.

He’d been on his way to the kitchen to get some lemon-infused water -no more Friday Karaoke Nights for him- when he’d heard someone cursing right outside the door. It hadn’t been a voice he’d immediately recognised, so his initial response had been to make a run for his bedroom and grab his phone.

He seems to have pushed the call button without him realising because two seconds later Aimee’s voice is coming through the speaker. Nick squats down behind the sofa, his eyes just looking over the top.

“This better be real fucking important, Grimshaw,” Aimee hisses and Nick’s quick to lower the volume before taking the phone to his ear.

“Aims?” Nick whispers and the rattling gets louder before he hears keys dropping on the floor on the other side of the door. “I think there’s someone at the door.”

“There’s always someone at your bloody door, Grimmy,” Aimee replies and Nick winces at the volume that’s still too bloody loud.

“Keep your voice down,” he whisper-hisses back. “It’s two in the morning, there’s a stranger at my door and _what do I do?_ ”

Aimee sounds about ten times more awake when she replies. “Don’t let them in.”

“Are you serious? Don’t let them in? That’s- _don’t let them in_. Brilliant. Amazing advice, thanks so much.”

Nick listens to her breathing down the phone and when she finally replies her voice is quiet and soft. “Love, do you want me to send Ian over? He can be there in five, just give me the word.”

It sounds like a bloody good idea but then there’s an ‘aha!’ from behind the door and the knob turns around. Nick holds his breath for a tick but the door doesn’t open all the way yet and he breathes out.

“Think it’s too late for that,” he whispers to Aimee and he plucks a bit at the hairs on his leg for a lack of something better to do. “They’re already in. Or well, almost.”

“Call the police,” is Aimee’s reply and it’s short and simple and it should be logical but at this point he biggest part of him is curious as to why the heck it’s taking so long for the person to get in. A break-in should be quick and efficient, right?

“Yeah, I will.”

“Nick-!”

“Gotta go, but thanks anyway,” Nick supplies and he disconnects the call, letting the phone drop down on the floor. There’s an incoming text immediately after saying _‘you better let me know if you’re still alive!!’_ and Nick snorts. Always the theatrics.

Nick peeks his head over the top of the sofa once more as he stares at the door, waiting for it to open. Most of his nerves are almost gone and they have been replaced by curiosity. The voice still doesn’t ring any bells with him but there’s always the possibility of Alexa or Pixie lending out his keys to a friend when they’re out of bedrooms. He honestly wouldn’t put it past them.

When the door finally opens, Nick’s moved from behind to sofa to a chair and it’s definitely not somebody he recognises. Instead, there’s a bloke fumbling with a pair of keys, about a head and a half shorter than Nick and he looks a little bit worse for wear: his jeans are stained with multiple dark patches and Nick’s pretty sure that the shirt he’s wearing didn’t come with a red stain the size of a small tennis ball on it. The beanie on top of his darker hair has been pulled over only one ear and the only thing that looks remotely clean is his black vest.

Nick feels quite underdressed in just his pants.

“Oh. You’re not Hazza,” is the first thing the guy says and he takes a step forward, almost losing his balance and falling face down into Nick’s living room.

“No, I’m Nick?”

It’s obvious the boy is slightly intoxicated, swaying from left to right with a permanent grin on his face. Nick wonders if Aimee had been right and he should call the police. He doesn’t look too dangerous and if it came to it, Nick could probably take him in a fight. Hopefully.

Before he can say something, Pig comes trotting out of Nick’s bedroom and Nick groans. There’s absolutely no way she’s going to quiet down enough to go back to bed now that she thinks Nick’s awake. Which he sort of is, but he’d planned to just get some water and then go right back to sleep, without her noticing anything.

She notices the stranger immediately, sprinting towards him and jumping up against his legs. The boy doesn’t seem fazed for one moment, just smiles down at her and coos something Nick can’t hear. She immediately lies down and puts her head on his shoes. 

“Lovely to meet you, Nicholas,” -Nick opens his mouth to interrupt but his company just keeps talking- “and you too, Miss. Right pleasure.”

“Are you drunk?” Nick asks carefully and he has to bite back a grin when the guy start shaking his head vehemently.

“Nooo, ‘m Louis.”

This time, Nick does grin. Right.

“Well, Louis. Care to explain why you’re in my flat at two thirty in the morning?”

Louis looks around his for the first time and the confusion is clear on his face. “This is Harry’s flat?”

“Afraid not,” Nick replies easily.

“Oh.”

Louis brings the key in front of his face, almost letting it touch his nose and his eyes cross a bit as he tries to read the writing on it. It takes him a few tries, holding it out further and then bringing it closer again, with Pig staring up at him from the floor in fascination. She’s clearly infatuated with the stranger; she hasn’t moved from her spot once. Nick’s pretty sure she’s not even this easy for Ian.

Bloody dog.

“Three-oh-seven, right?”

Nick snaps his head up from where he was shooting daggers at Pig. “What?”

“Flat number. Three-oh-seven?”

“Two-oh-seven,” Nick replies and he tries not to smile as Louis’ nose scrunches up once again.

“Oh.”

It’s silent for a while and Nick thinks of how he can tell the guy to kindly fuck off because he has a job to do in the morning without coming off as _too_ rude, but then the silence is broken again.

“You pay like a grand a month for this place-”

“-I bought it-”

“-and you’ve got the same lock as your upstairs neighbour. You’re screwed, mate.”

Nick stares at him in confusion but then the realisation drops in.

“Wait. That’s the key for three-oh-seven?”

“Yep,” Louis replies, popping the last consonant and smiling widely.

“Why the hell did you try it on my door then?!” Louis flinches at Nick’s harshness.

“Uhm, I obviously didn’t,” Louis huffs and Nick stares at him in disbelieve. “Didn’t know it was your flat, did I? Must have miscounted the floors or summat. Could happen to anyone. Did you know that your building ground floor is called the first floor? But that the flat numbers are still like, the right ones? So like, you’re on the third floor, yeah? Or second floor, whatever. But your flat number is two-oh-seven, so it’s like, not really logical, is it? It’s like we’re in bloody America or summat.”

Nick doesn’t have the patience to deal with this at arse o’clock in the morning. He has to be up in about three hours and he’s already had a rough evening (definitely no more vodka karaoke for him), he doesn’t need any more shit. So he doesn’t reply at first, just watches as Louis sways a bit more from the side to side, quietly humming to himself.

“Look,” Nick says at the same time as Louis mumbles “Do you think-”

“You first,” Nick sighs and he looks down at Pig, who’s rolled herself on her side so that she’s now lying on both of Louis’ shoes.

“Do you think I could maybe crash here?” Louis asks, and Nick can detect a small trace of insecurity, before Louis is beaming at him again. “I don’t think I can climb another set of stairs without falling on my arse, to be honest.”

Nick should probably say no. Hell, there isn’t even a ‘probably’ about it. He should say no. For all he knows, Louis could be a deranged fan or a serial killer because he doesn’t know him. What if this whole Harry-thing is just a ploy to get into Nick’s flat? If Aimee had been here Louis probably never would have gotten in in the first place He’s the worst adult ever.

“How do I know that you’re not just here to rob me? Stab me in my sleep? Steal all my jewels?”

Louis stares at Nick. “I don’t think I can even walk in a straight line, mate. I don’t think I’d be able to hold a knife steady enough to do some bodily harm.”

“Fine,” Nick sighs and he mentally kicks himself for agreeing. “But only because Pig likes you.”

Pig looks when she hears her name and Nick sticks his tongue out to her. He’s not even sure why he isn’t kicking Louis out of his flat. If he made it up two flights, he can probably make it up another one, Nick reckons. Even when he’s completely off his face. Still, there’s something soft in his face that makes Nick want to protect him somehow. Maybe this is what Pixie meant when she said that he’s becoming a softie.

“Thank you,” Louis says softly and with just a nudge of his feet, Pig is up. “I’ll be out of your hair in the morning, promise.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just don’t break or steal anything and you’re fine. And don’t take my dog either.”

Louis grins down at Pig before the slowly walks to the sofa, stumbling over his feet before he crashes down, face forward on the pillows. Nick winces, but Louis doesn’t seem too bothered, climbing up further and motioning for Pig to hop on as well.

“C’mon girl,” he mumbles and within seconds, Pig is on the sofa and lying in Louis’ arms.

Nick wants to tell him that that’s not _allowed_ , but then he realises that he doesn’t really follow those rules either and he shrugs it off. Right before he closes the door to his bedroom, Louis speaks up from the sofa.

“You’re really rocking the white briefs!”

Nick groans loudly. The next time he’s getting out of bed in the middle of the night, he’s putting on some joggers.

He makes sure to lock his door before sliding into bed and pulling the covers up over his head. The screen of his phone is bright in the darkness and it definitely hurts his eyes when he types out a message to Aimee.

_Still alive. Lost guy. V good with pig. Might be sleeping on couch._

*

When Nick gets back from work that afternoon, Pig comes running to him as soon as he’s through the door. He squats down and lets her slobber on his face for a couple of seconds before gently pushing her off.

“Where’s your friend, love?” he coos and his eyes skim his living room. There’s not a trace of the other guy and okay- Nick knows Louis said that he’d be out of his hair when Nick got back, but he likes to make fun of hungover people and this is just an opportunity wasted.

It isn’t until much later, when he’s lying on the sofa and watching Mary Berry bake an apple pie, that he realises that he should probably check his flat for things missing.

*

_sorry for crashing on your sofa again. left you breakfast, hope it’s ok._

Nick keeps staring from the note to the brown paper bag on this counter and back to the note. Pig is whining at his feet, her nose nudging the back of his knees every few seconds, but Nick just shushes her down, patting the top of her head absentmindedly.

It’s not a handwriting he recognises, but he doesn’t even need to; not with a note like that.

“Did you have a friend over?” Nick asks his dog as he carefully opens the bag and peeks inside. It looks like a normal bacon sarnie and Nick’s pretty sure Louis isn’t trying to kill him, but he was also pretty sure him crashing on his sofa was a one-time thing.

Which, apparently, it’s not.

There’s no number on the note so Nick doesn’t have any way to thank him -or yell at him, because honestly, who crashes on someone’s sofa without informing them?- so instead he just sits down at his kitchen table and enjoys his breakfast.

He tries scrolling through his phone for the number of his contractor while feeding Pig little pieces of bacon, but after reaching the end of the list twice without success, he accepts his defeat. As long as Louis doesn’t take his stuff and sell it on eBay, he figures he doesn’t have a lot to worry about.

*

The next Friday, it's one a.m. and Pig keeps whining in Nick’s ear. He tries drowning out her noise by pulling a pillow over his head while focussing on his breathing, but he can still hear her.

“Pig,” Nick whines from where his face is smashed into his mattress. “Can you just stop, love? Daddy needs to work in the morning.”

It seems like Pig couldn’t care less because she just keeps letting out soft whimpers. Nick removes his pillow with a groan and he’s about to tell her off for the second time when he hears some rustling coming from the living room. Nick’s first instinct is to check his phone, but there are no unread messages about someone coming over when he does and no missed calls either. 

Slightly suspicious, but he’s willing to work with it.

His slippers are freezing when he slides his feet into them and he should probably not walk around in just his pants when he hasn’t got a clue who’s at the other side of the door, but he’s not getting dressed in the middle of the bloody night for some house guest.

Especially not when that house guest turns out to be no one other than Louis.

“Really, again?” is what he says into a silent living room when he sees him taking off his shoes on the sofa. His hair is a bit tousled but he doesn’t look drunk, just really tired.

Louis’ head snaps up and he only looks confused for a second before he sighs. He doesn’t reply, only nods once before he falls down on the sofa with a soft groan. The cheek.

“Yes, of course, make yourself comfortable,” Nick huffs, staring at the back of his sofa. Louis doesn’t reply at first, but then Pig comes trotting out of the bedroom, her tail waggling. She immediately makes a beeline for the sofa and suddenly Louis is cooing at her with a smile tugging at his lips. It only takes three seconds before she’s lying next to him and all Nick can do is stare and let it happen.

He sighs in defeat and walks back to his bedroom, closing the door behind him just a little bit harder than necessary before sliding into bed.

*

Against his better judgement, Nick starts leaving a folded-up blanket on his sofa every Thursday night before going to bed. In return, Louis leaves him little notes on his counter, on his dog, on his food, and it’s slightly infuriating.

*

Louis starts staying over every week and Nick isn’t sure if that is because he honestly walks into the wrong flat every Thursday or if he’s fully aware of what he’s doing.

He doesn’t speak to Louis a lot because he’s usually still asleep on the sofa in the morning and Nick’s gotten pretty good at sleeping through Pig’s whining on those days. Nick figures that it might be for the best. At least when Louis sleeps he can’t make Nick’s blood boil.

That doesn’t mean that Louis doesn’t manage to do exactly so later in the day, when Nick gets home from work and finds his flat covered in post-it notes. It had started out with just two but Nick estimates there are currently about thirty scattered around his flat. Ten of which are stuck on his dog.

Pig doesn’t even look slightly bothered when she walks up to Nick, her tail waggling and tongue hanging out.

“What did he do to you, huh?” Nick asks as he bends down to carefully take them off. The ones on Pig are usually quite nice, just little notes ranging from _'i already got walked'_ to ' _love me_ ' but Nick also suspects that they’re some sort of distraction from the rest of the lot.

His suspicions are confirmed when he walks into the kitchen and he sees at least seven yellow notes staring back at him. Nick rips one off his box of Twinings ( _NO_ ) before grabbing a bowl out of his cupboard and ignoring the ' _sugar-free? what’s wrong with you?_ on his cereal.

He’ll bloody well eat sugar-free cereal for lunch if he pleases.

*

“Change your locks then,” Alexa states matter-of-factly when Nick complains about Louis while she sips from her latte.

“I don't wanna change my locks,” Nick whines. He tried calling a locksmith but apparently he lives in one of those fancy buildings where a new lock will cost him at least three hundred quid and that’s not happening. “Do you even know how many people got a key to my place? A lot. Do you know how long it will take to collect all the keys, make new ones and give them back? Long. Really long.”

Alexa doesn’t look particularly bothered, Nick notices. “So just ask the other guy to change his.”

And force him to spend three hundred pounds on something that isn’t really his problem in the first place? Not bloody likely.

“I would, but I don’t even know the guy.”

“Yes, well, don’t say I didn’t try to help you.”

*

“Nick?”

There’s a whisper from his bedroom door and Nick groans in response, his eyes opening quickly to check the time, before he groans again while smothering his face in his pillow.

“What?” he mumbles and Pigs stirs next to him. If Louis wakes his bloody dog up, he’s responsible for telling her it isn’t morning yet.

“Do you have an extra blanket?” Louis voice is soft and laced with sleep. Nick’s struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Left you one,” is what he says in reply and he yawns before tugging Pig closer to his side.

“I know. But it's freezing out there so I need another one.”

Nick snorts. If he needs another one he can bloody well just fuck off and find a blanket at his own flat. Wanker.

“Bloody shame, isn’t it?”

Louis is quiet and Nick would almost think he was gone, if he couldn’t still hear him breathing.

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispers a few seconds later and Nick sighs. He does in fact have another blanket, but chances are it’s in some hidden spot in his living room and he doesn’t need Louis going through all his stuff in the dead of the night. He’s also not getting out of his cocoon of warmth.

“Get in.”

Within seconds he can hear Louis feet scuffling across the carpet and then the corner of his duvet is lifted, letting a breeze of cold air in. Nick hisses.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbles and he quickly settles next to Nick, fully clothed and his body ridged. Nick mumbles back that it doesn’t matter -it does because now his left arm is cold instead of warm but whatever- and he can feel Louis relax next to him, his head dangerously close to Nick's.

“Thank you,” Louis says again and Nick wishes he’d just stop talking because he’s exhausted and he needs to _sleep_. Louis, however, has different ideas. “I always work double shifts on Thursday and I don’t get off until twelve and by then the last train’s already gone so I usually crash at Hazza's because this place is closer and he’s never there. Apparently I can’t count when I’m tired or drunk? And like, usually by the time I figure out I’m in the wrong place I’m already half asleep so-”

“-shut up, stay on your own side and let me sleep.”

The last thing he hears is Louis sharp intake of breath before Nick turns on his back, his arm pressing against Louis as he falls asleep.

*

When Nick wakes up in the morning, ten minutes before his alarm is set to go off, he’s gotten himself all wrapped around Louis.

It’s a struggle to untangle himself without waking him, but Nick manages. By the time he leaves for work, he’s only had one minor freak out and he has stuck multiple post-its on his kitchen counter, ranging from a _'you kick in your sleep, arse'_ (which isn’t completely the truth) to _'you're a bloody furnace, sleep in your own bed next time'_ (which is only partly the truth and not that unwelcome).

By the time he gets back, Louis is gone like always and Nick has no idea why he suddenly feels disappointed.

*

“Happy Thursday to all you lovely listeners out there,” Nick beams into his microphone as Matt stares at him from the other side of the desk with raised eyebrows. “As Tina just said, it’s five past seven, Arsenal lost another game and there’s snow coming. Actual snow, people! Time to get yourself some nice wellies and make some snow angels because this might be your only chance.”

Okay, so Nick hates the snow. Absolutely hates the cold and the inevitable roadblocks that accompany it and don’t even get him started on ice-skating and his wardrobe that’s not suited for temperatures below nine degrees. But snow also means that his living room will probably be freezing tonight and well. That wouldn’t be such a shame.

He can see that Matt is about to interfere -he _is_ two minutes behind schedule- so Nick throws him a quick grin to calm him down before plays the next song.

“So if you get cold tonight, find someone to cuddle up to and share that body heat, people! Here’s Foreigner with Cold as Ice.”

*

Pig starts barking as soon as there’s a knock on the door and Nick tries shushing her down, not wanting her to wake up the whole bloody building. He’s already got his contacts out, glasses on and toothbrush in his mouth when he swings the door open.

Louis’ hands are hidden in the pockets of his jean-jacket and his eyes are staring at the ground, his shoulders tense. Nick just wants to hug him close.

"Uhm- hi?" Nick says as Pig noses at Louis’ legs.

The toothpaste is starting to burn just slightly in his mouth, so Nick swings the door open a bit wider and motions him inside. Louis follows him quietly, sitting himself down on the sofa while Nick rushes to the bathroom. When he gets back, Louis is softly stroking Pig between her ears.

“I heard you on the radio this morning,” Louis speaks up and Nick nods in reply. It’s not really a surprise that Louis knows who he is or that he even listens to his show. The notes with remarks about his show hadn’t been exactly subtle. “Work finished earlier because no-one in their right mind would go out for a pint in this weather and I just thought-“

Louis doesn’t finish his sentence and Nick doesn’t push him.

“I’m off to bed,” is what he says instead and he sees Louis deflate a bit. “If you want to...”

He doesn't know how to finish that sentence either but Louis seems to understand because he nods as he gets off the sofa.

“Can she come?” he asks and he rubs Pig’s head a bit more.

Nick nods. “Yeah, of course.”

It only takes five minutes of awkwardness before they’re both in bed, Pig safely in between them as a barrier. Nick can hear Louis breathing and it’s somewhat comforting. Calming.

Still-

“Not just accidental anymore, then?”

“Shut up, I’m trying to sleep.”

*

Nick isn’t sure what happened during the night, but when he wakes up, Louis is pillowed on his chest with his right hand curled tight in Nick’s shirt.

His alarm is blaring through the room and Nick snoozes it within five seconds but that’s just enough time for Louis to wake up.

“Time s’it?” he mumbles with sleep laced in his voice and Nick cuddles him a bit closer before answering.

“Four-thirty. Go back to sleep, love.”

Nick thinks he hears a mumbled reply and then he carefully tries to get out of bed without jostling Louis too much. He tries to be quiet throughout his whole morning routine but when he lets Pig back in the bedroom after walking her, Louis still blinks up at him.

“I’m off to work,” Nick whispers and he hesitates a few seconds. “Stay, if you can? I'll be back at noon with lunch, okay? Think we need to talk...”

“'kay,” Louis whispers back and Nick smiles softly before he gently shuts the door behind him.

*

That morning’s show passes in a blur and before Nick has had time to practise everything he wants to say to Louis, he’s sitting on his sofa back home with empty take-out containers stacked on the side table.

“So,” Nick scrapes his throat. “Are you gonna be here next week as well?”

Louis head snaps up from where he was playing with some chopsticks. “What?”

“I mean, like, do I keep my Thursday nights free now because you’re going to be here, or is this just until your friend returns from god knows where or is this just until summer comes around and it’s warm enough again to sleep on the sofa? Like what the bloody hell are we doing here?”

Nick’s hands are shaking by the time he’s finished and it’s not exactly what he wanted to say, but at least it’s close. Louis face is impassive but when he takes his next breath, Nick notices it’s shaky.

“I don’t know,” he eventually replies. “This wasn’t- this wasn’t supposed to happen. The first time was honestly because I was absolutely pissed, but after that- After that it was just easier to come here, to a warm flat that screams home instead of one floor up where it’s just cold, you know? The company isn’t that bad, either.”

Nick laughs at that and he pokes Louis in his side with a leftover chopstick. “So, that’s a yes to the being here next week?”

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you, Grimshaw. Make me dinner first and we’ll see.”

Louis smiles at him and Nick tugs him a bit closer so he can press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He can do dinner.

*

He should have foreseen that dinner would turn out to be an absolute disaster since Nick _can’t cook_. There had been a recipe with way too many ingredients and Louis had been constantly voicing his concerns and offering (incredibly unhelpful) advice. They had ended up eating toast and baked beans in the end -and managed to overcook those as well. Nick’s not sure how that had happened. 

Dessert is however way more appetizing with Nick lying flat on his bed and Louis straddling his legs.

“Fuck, you-” Louis pants into his mouth as Nick moves his hand a bit lower on the boy’s back, his nails scratching skin. Louis is towering over him, his legs on both sides of his waist and his hands in Nick’s hair. It shouldn’t be such a turn on because Louis is absolutely tiny above him, but his thighs got Nick pinned down to the bed and yeah- that’s strangely enough working for him.

“Just- come here,” Nick mumbles. His hands grab Louis’ arse and he pulls him closer, their cocks touching through the fabric of their jeans.

“These need to come off.” Louis says, his fingers prying at Nick’s zip and Nick nods mutely. It takes a bit of pulling before his jeans are off and he’s in his pants but then Louis is moving off him to take his clothes off as well.

Nick takes him in as he climbs back on bed. There are tattoos scattered all over his body and Nick’s breath hitches. He’s absolutely gorgeous.

“Can I-?” He motions to Louis cock. Louis nods in reply and Nick flips them around with only a tiny bit of effort. His right hand trails from Louis’ collarbones to his hipbones and then he wraps his fingers around him, earning him a soft gasp.

“Good?”

“Don’t go fishing for compliments, Nicholas,” Louis grits through his teeth and Nick can see his fists clenched in the sheets, so he wisely keeps his mouth shut and moves his hand a little bit faster.

His strokes are tight and quick and within a few minutes, Louis relaxes beneath him, cheeks red and come splattered over his stomach. He’s absolutely stunning like this, with his guard down and a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah?” Nick says softly and Louis answers by pushing him off until he’s on his side and facing Louis.

“Yeah.”

Louis’ hand is trailing over Nick’s thighs and sides and Nick wants him to hurry the fuck up but he also doesn’t want to finish within five seconds. Which is what inevitably will happen if Louis were to touch his cock now.

“You know,” Louis murmurs against Nick’s lips. “I could always blow you, get my mouth around you, make you fuck my-”

Nick never gets to know what Louis wants him to fuck exactly, because Pig has found a way to open the bedroom door and is currently leaping on the bed. She’s next to Louis within seconds, licking up his face before deciding to lie down at the end of the bed.

Nick is very much aware of Louis’ hand that is still rather close to his cock.

Louis giggles in Nick’s neck, his eyelashes fluttering against Nick’s skin, making him shiver.. Nick moans when Louis’ body starts to slide down, but then he makes the mistake of opening his eyes.

“Louis,” Nick whines. “Stop.”

“What?”

“Get your hand off my cock.”

Louis looks confused and Nick sighs before tugging him back up, his arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

“I’m not doing this with Pig in the room,” Nick states and Louis laughs.

“It’s not like she’ll remember it, honestly.”

Nick’s sure that she won’t, but he will. He’s not getting off with his dog watching, thank you very much.

“You either kick her out, or we’re just gonna go to sleep,” Nick reasons and Louis huffs.

“I’m not kicking her out, you insensitive arse.”

Nick doesn’t even bother replying, just tugs the duvet up and presses a kiss to Louis head. He takes a few steadying breaths in the hopes the rest of his body gets the message as well, but then Louis presses himself even closer and Nick can feel the stickiness on his stomach against his own and he’s absolutely fucked.

“Sleep well,” Nick hears Louis mumble as Nick rests his chin on Louis head.

“Night, love.”

*

“So,” Louis says, twirling his spoon around in his cereal the next morning. “I guess I should give Harry back his key, yeah?”

Nick drops his toast back on his plate. What?

“I don’t know?” he replies, face blank.

“Stop that,” Louis snips. “I can hear you thinking over here. That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Do I?”

Louis groans, exasperated, dropping his spoon on the table. “Well, I bloody well hope so.”

“What did you mean then?”

“I meant that last night was great and amazing and you're not getting any more out of me because you're ego is big enough as it is, but I had a great time. I don’t think I need to be pretending anymore to come over here, so I probably should give Hazza his key back and just knock on your door, yeah?

Oh.

“Keep the key. No bloody use in you knocking on my door when you might as well just come in like you’ve been doing for the past few weeks.”

Louis smiles brightly at him and Nick squeezes the hand that isn’t making figure eights in the cereal. “You’re always welcome, yeah? We want you here, me and Pig.”

“I see no reason why you wouldn’t.”

Nick presses a kiss to Louis temple when he gets up to grab some cereal for himself. When he sits back down, he can see Louis eyeing his box but before he can say anything, Nick shuts him up with a kiss.

“I advise you to shut up and just let me eat my breakfast the way I like it before I change my mind about you.”

“You won’t.”

Damn right Nick won’t.


End file.
